Flight
by zabchan
Summary: Aang finally initiates courtship with Katara, but it seems as if The Spirits have a new Quest for the young Avatar. Started as a fluff, turning into an epic journey reaching to the very heart of Airbending. Very kataangy, rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Nickolodean and Mike&Bryan. Not to me. sad face

Set post war, everybody aged up nicely to placate my conscience about thinking a 12-13 year old is damn fine. I may scrap this piece but use the HotGliderAction! for another fic of mine.

I'm actually seriously considering merging the two fics...so I guess those of your who have read the other one can think of this one as a preview of what's to come. wink

ACTUAL WRITING START:GO!

Katara felt a little silly, wearing a nice outfit for something as routine as her and Aang's daily meditation & practice session. But she had to admit; she was at least comfortable while being so. The blue and gold wrap dress was light and afforded her a lot more freedom of movement than she'd given credit for in the shop. The skirt wrapped once, twice, three times around her hips and draped elegantly over her right shoulder. When she walked in it, the gold embroidery rippled around her ankles like surf playing over sand. The cloth was cool, and allowed for plenty of air circulation even in the dead heat of a fire nation summer. She quite liked it.

And apparently, so did the other women who were starting to fill the countryside surrounding the western air temple. In the makeshift shop booths and trader's wagon's the style was in high demand, having been modeled after some of the statues in the temple itself of long dead air-nomad women. Those village women had first trickled in with families of ambassadors and officials wanting to do business with the Avatar or the Fire Lord, the temple and the palace being within a day's ride of each other. Now the town was growing in leaps and bounds, being filled with travelers from all walks of life. And any one who was anyone had at least stayed a few days there, just to get a glimpse of the Avatar and the Fire Lord cooperating to make peace.

Zuko had his task cut out for him, that was sure. With him ruling in his own right now, not just with the help of his uncle, he'd had the task of trying to dissuade a people used to three generations of conquest that all nations were equal, and that war was no longer a virtue.

It seemed an impossible task, to turn an indoctrinated and proud people around to the idea that they were wrong, that the four nations were stronger apart than together, better for their differences. The people had been stubborn in accepting that, and there were still many guerilla groups doing things like attacking trade convoys and embassies. Some even claimed they were saving the fire lord from the other nations, even going so far as to suggest he was under an avatar-magic spell.

Climbing further up the cool dark passageway, she laughed to herself a bit over that thought. If anything, from what she'd heard, Zuko was more under the spell of his fire nation girl. Aang told her what in his mind was a horror story about Zuko coming up missing for a meeting with him, sending all the palace in a panic, only to wander in on him half dressed with this Mai girl in a back hallway.

She smiled, remembering Aang's account of the event.

"And he had his hands all over her and looked like he was trying to eat her face off!"

Aang had groaned, rubbing his head the way he did when he was embarrassed or anxious. "I could see the spit dangle between them, it was so gross! I mean! When I go to kiss a girl I'm going to try and go for a LOT more style than THAT. Uchh!"

She'd laughed and rubbed his head, batting his hands away to do it. He'd had a nice crop of peach fuzz that week, and she couldn't resist touching it.

_Even when I have to reach up on my toes nowadays to do it. He's not the scrawny little kid I let out of the iceberg anymore. _

Nearing the end of the long corridor to a wide set of round doors cut in the rock, she paused, hand on the spiral door handle.

_I keep reminding myself more and more of that lately. The way he's so often in his Diplomat role, or even his I'm-The-Avatar role, it's easy to forget how far he's come. Almost easy to forget the big goofball he can be, once he's out of the public eye. _

Her heart beat a little harder, thinking of Aang when he was focused and set for diplomacy, the square of his shoulders and the impressive 6 feet he'd sprouted up to. He bore subtle power at board meetings, but with wide grin and the easy laugh he had when he flew, all worries were left on the ground. Any one watching him soar would surely feel the same way. Katara knew she did.

Thus it was with an unconscious smile that she entered the meditation room.

Except it wasn't the meditation room the way she remembered it.

Oil lamps clustered around all corners of the room, filling the space with a cloying-_was that white jasmine?_- Aroma. A low table was set up, surrounded by huge fire-nation style floor pillows, each with enough tassels and embroidery to be suspected of palace use. On the table were bowls of water lilies, the water reflecting the flickering light.

Katara gasped and went to the table, gently fingering the silk tablecloth. Platters of nuts and fruit nestled among the lily bowls, their fragrances competing with the honey bread steaming in the middle, with an olive oil dish set for dipping the bread into.

She was admiring the spread of dainty sugar dates when the door closed behind her. She whirled, and saw a sheepish but grinning Aang. He had his hands behind his back.

"Hi Katara." He grinned a little wider. "I thought we'd do something different today than meditating."

"I see." she said, eyes wide, the light dancing in them. "How did you get all this? And get it all through that narrow hallway?" she asked out of curiosity, not accusation, and she couldn't keep the wonder out of her voice.

This time his grin turned conspiratorial. "Oh, I picked up a thing here and there, from the bazaar…from the palace…" he flourished a bouquet of brilliant white and red fire lilies. "I have my ways."

She blushed as she took them, and tried to hide it by burying her nose into the flowers. "mmmm."

He flipped over onto his hands but overcompensated his balance and flopped over onto the pillow pile. With no more than a second or two of stunned wince, he quickly arranged himself in a 'cool' pose, an "I meant to do that" look on his face. Katara giggled and rubbed his head. Aang chuckled too. That was Aang for you, even when the joke was on him, he never failed to appreciate it.

Aang's eyes caught hers and blushed for the briefest of moments before turning his gaze self-consciously away. He pulled the closest tray forward. "These are called sea-chest nuts." He propped himself up on one elbow, "Since they look like little sailor's chests, and you open them with this knife..." he pried one open. "and then they, oop!" the nut sprang open and a seed burst from the center into the air, where Aang caught it.

"They're fun!" he crunched. He showed Katara the whole tray. On it where more 'fun' foods that sprang, fizzed, jumped, or bounced when tapped, opened, dropped or chewed. By the time they had finished the plate, Katara had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

The rest of the food was relatively harmless, but delicious, and they set to it at a casual pace, oooh ing and ahhing appreciatively at the variety. Dipping her bread, Katara sighed contentedly. "It's good to know that not _all _fire nation food isn't either spicy or swimming in gravy."

"Actually, all this is…was…air nomad food."

She chewed her bread slower, more reverently, as if eating the food of a lost nation was suddenly a holy activity. She swallowed. "So…how did you find all this stuff again? Are there still people cooking air-nomad style?"

Aang's face didn't visibly droop, but suddenly his words had a shadow of regret in them.

"No, most of this stuff still grows wild around here, but most people don't know how to look for it. Or that it's even edible. It's not like anyone carved a cookbook onto a temple wall. My people didn't seem to leave much writing behind…."

He shrugged, as if to say it wasn't their fault, but it was a sore point for Aang, she knew. The great temples remained, but so much of the air nomad lifestyle was lost. So much of its culture, disappeared. All save for him, a living relic.

Aang forced cheer back onto this face. "But I remember. And Gyatsu was a great chef. He taught me everything he knew."

"Then why is it I'm always the one to cook supper when we're on the road?" she teased. "If you were taught by a master chef then I'm going to let you do it next time." She threw a grape at him, playfully.

"I'm no good at campfire cooking, only stuff you can make when you get a decent oven! Besides, I did cook that one time, and Sokka complained about it having too much 'rabbaroo food' in it, and no meat."

Katara did remember, now. It had been early in their journey and Sokka was still feeling like he was being "drug along". He'd been in such a sour mood that day that he'd tipped over the entire pot of soup Aang had worked on and yelled about not getting proper meat vitamins to survive the days of travel ahead. Aang hadn't said anything, then, in the interest of keeping peace with his new friends. Katara had cooked then after, and was always careful to make extra vegetables for Aang.

She sighed and a long period of silent eating followed. The atmosphere was so tranquil and relaxing, but she couldn't help but feel a deep current of tension about the whole occasion. All this was so…nice. The food and smells were so good that she felt guilty about feeling uneasy. But she couldn't help it. The room seemed to ask her something, tell her something,_ imply _something_._ She held on to her ignorance though, as if naming the thing would light a fuse to an unmarked barrel. The barrel could be horrible explosives, it could be dazzling fireworks, but all the same, it was a fuse she'd rather not light.

That unnamed quantity in the room was forcing their conversation to be shallow, all small talk and whimsy, and mostly about the food. Maybe they had touched on something with the mention of air nomads…

"Aang…" she started.

He raised his head to her, his eyes silver grey in the dim light, the lamplight's gold specks reflected at her. She hesitated, watching his eyes.

"This is…the table, the flowers, it's all so…" and she settled for giving him the most sincere smile she could. "Thank you."

He smiled back, not a grin, just a smile. But his eyes darkened and he drew closer to her. "It was worth it, just to make you smile." His voice had gone deeper a little, huskier.

_Not the kid in the iceberg anymore._

She was beginning to wonder if she told herself that to remind her that he once **was **the kid in the iceberg, instead of the young man in the candlelit room leaning toward her and making her breath catch in her throat.

"Aang…" she breathed, and then the lamps sputtered out.

Startled by the sudden onslaught of pitch-blackness, Katara jumped back. She heard sounds of Aang rising.

"I didn't buy that much scented oil, I shouldn't have tried to divide it among so many lamps." Aang lamented, stumbling away from her. "But I have some normal candles around here somewhere…I think."

That was the trick with this particular meditation room. Carved deep into the cliff face, it was completely isolated from the distractions of sun and moon, although it did have generous allowance for ventilation. Which also meant that any light had to be artificial for this room, even during high noon.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang said from right behind her. Katara jumped again.

She felt his hand take hers, and try to guide her into rising.

"But I have something else I thought you might like instead, c'mon, let me show you. It's outside."

They groped along the wall to the door. Even out into the corridor, their hands were still together. Neither hand had the particular desire to let go.

Aang led her through a series of passages she had never been down, once they left the main stair. His boyish enthusiasm was back, and she wasn't sure if this was a relief, or if she missed that serious, candlelit Aang more.

They turned a bend to a magnificent few of the canyon the air temple was built into, with red hawks wheeling in the air and the setting sun painting the world gold.

But the sight that next caught her eye was completely manmade.

It looked like a bigger version of Aang's glider, but instead of expecting the rider to hang by their own arm strength midair, a hammock of sorts was stretched down the glider's spine, with a triangular bar in front, which looked meant to steer with.

Aang was grinning widely, his eyes narrowed and mischievous.

"Oh! This is like the ones Teo's people use, right?"

"Yeah, but this one is 100 air nomad! This is how a lot of the nomads traveled, in double gliders like this! Here,"

He led her to it, and laid down, belly first in the hammock.

"Lay down beside me." He instructed. After a moment's hesitation and the faintest of blushes, she did.

"Comfy."

"Isn't it? Now this way, you could fly in turns! One person could fly during the day, while the other person could fly at night and let the other sleep!"

Katara missed the lecherous smile Aang allowed himself as he stole a glance at her ass, lying so innocently round and touchable beside him, and at the sleek way her back curved to meet it.

"So, how do we get airborne? The hammock holds our legs off the ground." She puzzled.

Aang rallied against his eyeballs and looked her in the face. "Well, usually, people either got run up into the air like a kite by their air bison, or…" the mischievous grin was back.

"They have a secret drop door."

"What?" she had time to say before the cliff dropped out from under them.

They plummeted, Out of control. Then thrown high into the sky by the powerful updraft that came to meet them from the canyon floor.

Katara's screams of terror eventually turned into a scream of delight. She opened her wind-stung eyes and discovered she had unconsciously clutched at Aang. She hastily unwound herself and peeked out over the edge of the tarp.

Aang was laughing. "Whole tribes of air nomads, all at once, would come to stay and leave together from this temple, and they made the ledge able to drop out to get everyone airborne at once. All I had to do was pull a rope." He laughed. "The first time that happened to me I panicked and almost crashed into the canyon wall."

His grin softened. "I didn't scare you too much, did I?" his voice was full of gentle concern, and it made Katara shiver.

"I wasn't scared, just startled." She tried to dismiss the panic her heart rate was still in. She tried placing her arms on the front bar. "Can I try?"

"Sure! Just let me adjust your grip…."

He laid his hands over hers and they looked at each other, suddenly embarrassed by the simple contact and their proximity. A sudden rogue breeze upset their moment, and the glider veered wildly left. Aang adjusted it, and Katara's grip, before reluctantly taking back his hands. He propped himself on one side with an elbow.

"See? Now I'm free to take a nap."

"Aah! Don't!" startled by another opposing wind, Katara panicked and sent the craft tumbling backwards. Aang wrapped a steadying arm around her middle and shifted their weight so that they were level again.

"Maybe we need to get out of the canyon. " he whispered in her ear, "even master air bender's used to have trouble with the winds down here."

"Even you?" she teased, tongue out in concentration.

"Ahh, not me. I'm not just any old master air bender, remember?" he whispered low into her ear, nearly brushing it with his lips. "I'm _the Avatar_."

Katara felt a shudder run down to her toes of delicious heat that had nothing to do with the hot summer wind.

They rose out the canyon itself over the budding town. They were just low enough to see people on the street point skyward at them, making general sounds of recognition and admiration.

Katara felt Aang place his hands on either side of hers, gently taking control of the craft.

"Let's give the nice people a show, shall we?" he said low into her ear. "Hang on!"

Aang swung the craft back and forth, flipping the glider at the apex of each swing.

The assembled below 'oh'ed and ahh'd. Katara's face lit up in exhilaration.

He caught a fast moving breeze that shot them high, high into the air. Katara had only moments to notice the view before the glider shot earthward. It spun as it dived. Katara screamed, half in thrill, half in terror. Just when Katara was sure they were going to crash into a cabbage wagon, Aang pulled them from the dive into a gut-wrenching loop-the-loop. The resulting gust spread down the street and bowled over less observant townsfolk.

Laughing, they circled the town lazily, in higher and higher spirals before sailing off over the surrounding countryside.

"Do you buzz those poor people every time you go out?" Katara laughed.

"Nah, it doesn't seem to fit the Avatar's image to go out for _too_ many joyrides. Might question my standing as the all-wise serious-business Avatar. " He propped himself on an elbow, trusting her with the craft again. "But I don't especially want to feel like 'The Avatar' today."

Katara busied herself with flying the glider; trying to ignore Aang's smile and the gentle look he was giving her. Not to mention the flutter of her heart beat whenever he looked at her _like __**that**__._

Aang rolled onto his back, watching the sky through gaps in the canvas. He snuck the occasional glace at Katara, her tongue sticking out in that cute look she had when she was concentrating. After a while, he finally gave up watching the sky. His neck was cramping from turning to glance at her so often from on his back. He rolled onto his side again.

"You're really getting good at this." He praised.

"Well, once I got out of that canyon," She admitted, "Once we're up here it's not hard to just follow the wind wherever it takes us. Are we trying to go anywhere special?"

"Nope. We're just going where the wind takes us, Air nomad style."

And then he kissed her.

It was just a little one, right on her temple, like she had given him from time to time riding on Appa. But it was the first one, the first casual one, she amended, that he'd given _her_. She turned and looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

He smiled at her and then quickly pretended to study the scenery.

Maybe it was something in the wind streaming over her face, or the blue in the sky, or the sway of the glider, but Katara suddenly felt bold and reckless, just a little. She kissed him back, on the cheek.

Aang turned back to face her and they were suddenly nose-to-nose. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Aang reached for her, and kissed her again. This time soundly, on the lips. They had just enough time to try for a second one before the glider bucked, startling them both. They both grabbed wildly for the bar. Aang got control first and sent them into a spiraling descent. He hit the ground and skipped twice before gently skidding to a halt just short of a thorn bramble.

Katara's knuckles were white on the bar, but Aang was already sitting up and laughing.

Katara gave him a 'You're Crazy' Look.

"Oh c'mon Katara! Crash landings are half the fun!" he nudged her, as if sharing a great joke.

She gave into his merriment and laughed. She made a move as if to slide off the hammock, but Aang's arm came around her waist to stop her.

"Now that we're out of the sky…." His arm tightened around her, pressing her to him. "I'd like to try that again…"

And he kissed her. Katara's eyes flew wide, before relaxing and closing again. Little bursts of golden sunlight played in her mind as he kissed her. Each kiss was electric as he moved his tongue and lips enthusiastically. His kisses were like him, playful, energetic, but gentle, with a hint of a more serious passion lurking under the surface.

As she responded in kind he moaned and deepened the kisses, taking longer with each one, letting his tongue linger longer and further into her mouth. Her jaw opened just a bit further every time, wanting to take in just that much more of his affectionate tongue.

Dimly she was aware of their legs tangling together in the hammock, less dimly aware of the hands roaming over her back, pressing her closer. Always closer.

Her mind was turning to mush when Aang broke briefly away from her mouth.

"Aang…" She breathed his name.

He sighed, (or was it more of a gasp?) and dropped down to her jaw line to plant gentle licks over her flushed skin,

"Aang…" She tried again, but couldn't keep the pleasure out of the word. He had found the sensitive area just behind her earlobe. Her hands tightened on his shoulders. She admired the wiry lean muscle under her fingers. Between mental bursts of pleasure Katara ran her hands along his sides. He'd worn his saffron monk sash today, leaving a shoulder bare. He was so lean, so wiry, but she could still feel the long muscles jump under her palms. He wasn't built like a soldier or a warrior; his muscles were more the build of the acrobat; or a cat. He was all flexibility and speed and endurance. The applications that implied in her mind made her blush almost as much as the kisses he was applying lavishly to the hollow of her throat.

"Ka-ta-ra" he mouthed sexily against her skin. "_my_ Katara."

Their legs were really tangled now, her skirt hem twisting midway around her

lower thigh as his foot rubbed absently at her calf. She hadn't noticed when they had lost their shoes, but the sudden return of Aang's mouth to hers made it not matter. She also failed to comment on the "**my** Katara," although a certain annoying voice in the back of her head told her she should.

It was such a rush. And so easy to just be swept along, to just flow along with his coaxing, his gentle insistence. Her mind was already full with the things he had done for her, planned exclusively for her. Her heart racing with the memory of the flowers, and the food, and the smile she looked for every morning. And her body quite happy to just float along the currents of pleasure he was creating for her.

Again, he broke from her lips. His eyes were thunderhead grey now, dark and heavy-lidded with affection and desire. She gazed back, eyes unfocused and unquestioning. All those little niggling thoughts in the back of her brain could wait, as far as her consciousness was concerned, there was an Aang, and he was smiling at her, and the world was full of warmth and more Aang. What else need there be?

A sense of caution tried to force it's way up to the forebrain. _Just wait,_ it said. _This can't be life, life isn't __**this**__ good. There's something to object about, if you'd only stop getting carried away by his smile and kisses. _

Aang was still gazing at her in a dreamy sort of way. His hands were stopped but now firmly holding her waist against him.

Sluggishly, she realized he was waiting for her. For what exactly she wasn't sure. A word? A movement? For her to tell him off? A slap? A rejection.

An invitation.

She couldn't think. It wasn't fair, him making her think again. His leg was still rubbing against hers, making her hem ride just a bit higher. _Damn him, making me think and not think at the same time. _

"Katara." He whispered.

"Aang…" She breathed back. His name, that was a good start. Speaking might jar her mind away from the fuzzy tingles her lips still sent to her brain for processing. She swallowed and tried again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: for those of you who are going to make me insanely happy and review this fic, I have a request for your constructive critism reguarding this fic. Do you feel I try and explain things too much? should i cut back on the dinner scene? I also would like people's opinion on how in or out of character the two might be. thanks!

EDIT: btw, if anyone's interested, i drew an illustration for the dinner scene. it can be found at my deviantart account, user: Zabchan, Title: the way she looks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the abrupt stop on the last chapter, hope the break didn't kill your mood

A/N: sorry for the abrupt stop on the last chapter, hope the break didn't kill your mood. Evil grin

So I started this chapter a little ways back to get you back where you left off…

Disclaimer: whatever. Charactersnot mine.

START

It was such a rush. And so easy to just be swept along, to just flow along with his coaxing, his gentle insistence. Her mind was already full with the things he had done for her, planned exclusively for her. Her heart racing with the memory of the flowers, and the food, and the smile she looked for every morning. And her body quite happy to just float along the currents of pleasure he was creating for her.

Again, he broke from her lips. His eyes were thunderhead grey now, dark and heavy-lidded with affection and desire. She gazed back, eyes unfocused and unquestioning. All those little niggling thoughts in the back of her brain could wait, as far as her consciousness was concerned, there was an Aang, and he was smiling at her, and the world was full of warmth and more Aang. What else need there be?

A sense of caution tried to force it's way up to the forebrain. _Just wait,_ it said. _This can't be life, life isn't __**this**__ good. There's something to object about, if you'd only stop getting carried away by his smile and kisses._

Aang was still gazing at her in a dreamy sort of way. His hands were stopped but now firmly holding her waist against him.

Sluggishly, she realized he was waiting for her. For what exactly she wasn't sure. A word? A movement? For her to tell him off? A slap? A rejection.

An invitation.

She couldn't think. It wasn't fair, him making her think again. His leg was still rubbing against hers, making her hem ride just a bit higher. _Damn him, making me think and not think at the same time._

"Katara." He whispered.

"Aang…" She breathed back. His name, that was a good start. Speaking might jar her mind away from the fuzzy tingles her lips still sent to her brain for processing. She swallowed and tried again.

"Why...are you doing all this? why now?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Because I want to," he answered. And her willpower seemed to float away at that point. She knew the way he said it would forever be carved into her memory of this flight. She wanted more, wanted him to say those kinds of sexy things to her, in that sexy way. She wanted...

"Kiss me. Aang. Please. Don't stop." she moaned, and pulled his head down.

Aang moaned and surged forward, covering her body completely with his. This time she lent her own passion to the encounter, clutching tightly at his back. Aggressively winding her leg around his to hold him to her. Her body didn't seem to be able to take gentle teasing kisses anymore. It wanted more. It wanted to feel all of him at once. The kisses were rough, crushing, but still divine.

Her hips kept rubbing against what she thought was Aang's leg, until she thought she felt it twitch in time with her motion. She pulled back a little, at first in surprise, then in mischievous realization. She deliberately ground against the bulge. Aang shuddered. His eyes closed and the most delicious moan escaped his throat.

Katara felt like she could listen to that moan for forever and it never fail to excite her.

She HAD to hear more. She bucked again. Moan. Rub. Moan. Rub.

Suddenly, Aang pounced on her throat like a wild animal. He ground himself against her, pinning her solidly to the tarp. His teeth grazed her neck.

He growled. "Katara."

"Yes?" she crooned in mock sweetness, before rubbing against him again. Aang fought the moan.

"Stop that."

"Why?" the ferocity in his voice, so uncharacteristic for him, was intoxicating. She trailed her foot along his calf.

"Because," he said through gritted teeth, "It feels Too Good. You're going to...ugh..." she had rubbed him again. "Make me do things you might regret."

Her curiosity and desire were rising, washing her away like a flood. The fog that had wrapped around her brain was hot and wonderful, and she had no real desire to bend it away...

She tried to buck again, but Aang stubbornly held her down and shifted himself out of her range. But he couldn't seem to bear to more away entirely. So he lay there, his head buried in her hair, and tried to calm his breathing.

In the pause, Katara's awareness of her surroundings grew beyond the realm of Aang & his addicting kisses. It was colder without Aang directly above her, and the sun had set. A badger-frog croaked, far in the distance, and a gentle night breeze was rustling the treetops.

Her frantic desire was seeping out of her, slowly, and she felt her shyness and doubt creep back into her system.

"Aang?"

His breath had steadied, and while his heart was still beating hard enough to break out of his chest, at least it was doing so slowly, regularly. His erection seemed to have calmed down too…

He drew himself up to all fours, giving Katara room to move. She was looking at him unreadably, although it didn't look like she was upset or angry…

"Are you Ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I just got…too excited. You?"

Instead of replying, she moved her legs out from beneath him, but kept her gaze fixed into his eyes while she did. Then, seeing his tenseness, she smiled. It was like the sun after rain. Aang nearly collapsed with relief.

"It's ok, Aang. Really."

"You're not mad at me?"

Katara blinked. "Should I be?" she held her arms out to him. "C'mere."

He dropped his body beside her, drawing his arms around her at the same time. The night breeze played against their sweaty bodies and relieved them as much as their smiles.

"I was afraid…you might not like it." Aang confessed, nuzzling her shoulder.

"Not like the flying? I've flown with you before…"

"Heh. I didn't mean the flying."

Katara suddenly had a mental image of herself doing cartwheels and back flips.

"I wouldn't say no to…a next time." She replied coyly.

Aang suddenly had a mental image of himself doing cartwheels and back flips.

"Why a next time? Why not a now?" he purred.

"Because it's dark out Aang…" and so it was.

Aang launched the hang-glider with Airbending, then caught an eastern-blowing breeze back to the temple. Katara lay on her stomach, lazily folding her arms under her. She was suddenly very tired, and couldn't think of anything better than Aang at her side and a short nap.

Well, that wasn't quite true…. she could think of something maybe just a bit better…

"I'd been wanting to do that for a long time." Aang suddenly broke the silence. "To kiss you. And do all these things for you."

"Oh really?" she yawned. "I'd have never guessed." She teased.

"I'm just answering your question." Aang blushed. "I dunno. I just wanted to let you know. Get things off my chest. Even though we're in a time of peace, I…" he hesitated.

They were close now, the canyon mouth just barely visible, a dark smear across the grey-green landscape.

"Wanted to let you know, before…before I left."

"What?!" Katara sat up in the canvas, making the craft veer suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: avatar is not mine, nor are any of these character.

A/n: the cliff hanger this time is not nearly so bad at the end. :) this chapter I'm trying to get more reactionary description in, like my beloved beta reader suggested. as always, I appreciate any reviews, especially ones on the lookout of any OOCness. Thanks!

START

"Katara!" Aang was struggling to steer the craft one handed, as his other arm was warding off the storm of blows from the furious waterbender. "I can't steer with you hitting me!"

"Why?! Why would you leave?! Why are you saying it like you're never coming back!?"

"You can hit me all you want when we get on the ground, but night flying is dangerous enough, much less along this canyon!"

Katara growled in exasperation but conceded the point. She lowered her fists and sat up in the hammock, deliberately not looking at Aang. She wanted an explanation and she wanted it Now.

The glider was barely on the landing platform when Katara leapt from her seat to bar any escape route Aang might have taken from her. Aang, however, drew himself from the hammock slowly, walking as if dragging a great weight. He had put it off, tried to divert the news, but this was the sticking place. The point where he couldn't dodge, distract or flirt his way out of danger. If he didn't tell her straight forwardly, she might try and follow him.

But he went ahead and tried for one last attempt to stall…

"Katara lets go somewhere else. I want to sit down. Don't you want to sit? We can go…"

"No." she nimbly blocked his every stride, flowing like her element to block him from the stairwell. "I think I deserve to hear what this is about right now.

Aang sighed. "Please, Katara. I really think you'll want to sit down…"

"Now."

Aang gave up. He should have known by her stance that she wasn't letting him go anywhere. He sagged.

'I…had a vision. I've been having more and more dreams lately. Spirit dreams. Dreams of flying through the history of the world, but mostly, the history of the air nomads. I couldn't make sense of it all…but, each time, I felt a call. I felt this emptiness, but it was a heavy emptiness. And at the end of every dream someone would whisper "the last airbender" to me before I woke up. I finally had them often enough to remember to write them down."

Aang stole a glance at Katara. He'd been staring somewhere a few inches above her head as he spoke, and now he took a chance look at her reaction. Her pose had softened. Her arms were still crossed, her general body language closed and stubborn, but there was a hint of curiosity in the tilt of her head, and the anger seemed to have faded to mere disapproval. He was afraid to think too hard on what she was disapproving; but "you'd-better-have-a-good-excuse" and "you're-lucky-you-haven't-given-ME-one" was the general message.

"I meditated on what I'd written down," Aang braved on. "and I think the dreams were mostly telling me that my job isn't over. That the world isn't saved…at least, not all the way. That while I have a duty as the avatar: as a bender of all four elements, I also have a duty as an Air master. The Last Air Master." He realized he was rubbing his head again, along his tattoo, where his hair seemed to always some in first if he didn't keep up with shaving it.

"I think the spirits were trying to tell me that…I have to somehow bring the air nation back."

He paused, knowing that this conclusion needed processing time. He knew it had taken him a long time to accept the idea himself.

Katara had turned from him, upon hearing Aang's statement. She tried to fathom what all the implications were and found it was like trying to measure water through a sieve.

She placed a hand on the white stone of the wall, almost blue in the moonlight, and leaned slightly on it. The sun had finally disappeared beyond the wooded hills far to the west. The deep velvet blue of night contrasted nicely with the lingering orange glow of sunset, not unlike the gold and blue pattern of her airbender-style dress. A tiny laugh escaped her lips.

"You were right Aang. I do need to sit down for this."

Ten minutes of silent padding down marble staircases lined with carvings took them to the old airbender dorms. Once they'd probably been filled with the snores and after-hours giggling of apprentices, but now were used as Aang's defacto home. They settled in Aang's room mostly because it was the only one on that floor with an attached study. (Aang suspected the Mistress of Novices had used this room back when the temples divided monks & nuns into separate parts of the globe.)

The study itself couldn't have been mistaken for anything but a study. Every inch of wall besides the courtyard-facing window & door was carved into bookshelves. Katara suspected Aang had earth bended it's furniture from a different building, as the desk was rosy sandstone, with less dust on it than the limestone walls of the room itself. The desk also betrayed itself as not being native to the room by having playful carvings of air bison and clouds, while the bedroom and accompanying study was staunchly decoration-free.

Katara had ample time to notice the room, as Aang was being slow in resuming his story.

Aang ran a hand along the desk, focusing on the subtle patterns in the sandstone table instead of Katara's face. He wasn't ashamed of his reasons, exactly, but he was afraid that she wouldn't understand the spiritual side. That she wouldn't understand the geis he had to that world, as much to the spirits as to his friends on this side of dreaming.

"At first it was just night dreams. Eventually, I got a vision during one of our meditation sessions, you might remember…"

He stalled, looking at Katara. She had taken a seat on the dusty stone bench next to the door. Something in her posture hinted that she considered herself to be blocking Aang's route of escape. He hastily looked away. His fingers started playing with the carvings on the desk, lightly disturbing the century-old grime.

"erm, anyway…in that vision there was a star, then a whole bunch of stars grew extra bright and made the image of an air bison. The bison bellowed at me, then flew into the rising sun."

Aang closed him eyes, and when he opened them again his face seemed full of a surety and compulsion Katara hadn't seen since the day of black sun, when he thought it might be his last day on earth. Her own expression softened instantly, almost unconsciously.

"it was then I knew I had to follow the dreams. I have to follow them and find…whatever the spirits need me to find. Whether that be descendants of the nomads…or people who might be able to be taught to airbend….or even the spirits of Wind themselves!"

Aang had stood up in his fervor, and hadn't noticed until that very moment that in standing up he'd unconsciously earthbended. A newborn pillar of rock loomed innocently in the courtyard, casting shadows over the moon-viewing pond. Aang sighed and bent the courtyard smooth with a smooth stamping-punching movement.

Katara heard herself sigh longingly and blushed. She didn't know why, but when Aang earthbended…something about the stable masculinity and confidence on his earthbending moves….was, undeniably, sexy.

"All I know at the moment is that I need to fly east…I have a strong feeling that more dreams will come to lead me, but for now all I know for sure is east." Aang said in a calm, collected voice.

Katara rose from the bench. She laid a hand on his arm tentatively before seeming to give up and lay her forehead on his shoulder. Aang also hesitated before laying a gentle hand on her back. the intimacy ice had already been broken, back in the forest, but perhaps a small lingering of out doubts remained.

Katara started to whisper something into Aang's skin but stopped. It didn't seem quite as important to demand more explanation as it was to just stand there and listen to him breathe.

They both stood there, the silence growing. But to Aang and Katara, silence was an old friend. To them, silence was a chance to hear the world's heart beat. A time to hear the wind blow, or water drip deep in the limestone caves, or a bird sing far, far in the distance. Their meditations together before had been full of the world's rhythm, and now this silence was full of each other, hearts beating as one.

The impatient side of Katara finally won out "there's still so much I don't understand." She whispered. "why leave us? Is it something that you have to do alone? Why…why do you want to go and leave me behind?" she wrapped her arms around his torso, as if he would fly away right then and there if she didn't stop him.

"and why now? What's so great about right now that you are having these dreams all of a sudden? There are still things to do in the fire nation, aren't there? A hundred years of war doesn't get patched up in a few months, even in a year or two…"

She was gaining momentum now, her words coming to her faster and faster, her arms tightening even more around Aang's waist.

"Zuko hasn't been the fire lord for long enough to be without you, there's still talk of rebels and…"

Aang struck a mighty blow in the name of silence. He cut Katara off with a generous kiss.

Clearly the ice that had before prevented them from intimacy was broken and melting rapidly in the heat of their kisses. Katara quickly got over her surprise. A small part of her was upset that he was so effective in cutting her off, but the parts that didn't mind one bit quickly vetoed the others. They broke for air, and before Aang could override her senses with another one, Katara laid an insistent hand on his chest between him and her.

"I think I deserve one answer to my questions." Katara was trying hard to keep the breathlessness from her voice. "at least."

"Zuko can handle himself. I think the spirits know that and are ready for me to move on to my next task. Or maybe there is some time limit and they'll reveal it to me as I follow my visions. Just like they revealed about the comet. And the eclipse."

"No! I want the answer to why we…why I can't go too? Does it really need to be you and you alone? Did you…did you not think we'd want to help?" Aang could hardly stand the pained pleading look she gave him. He pressed her head into his chest to avoid looking at it.

Katara kept on. "You don't deserve to be alone. Ever. " She made a sound suspiciously like a sniffle from his chest. "It doesn't have to be like it was with the fire lord. You are…like family now. Why shouldn't your burdens be ours?"

"Like family?" Aang quavered.

"well…to Sokka and Toph anyway…I mean, to me too, but…" she was aware she was blushing. Her cheeks burned so hot she would be surprised if Aang didn't feel it through his shirt.

"C'mon Katara. I've told you how I feel, no matter how hard you made it for me to say. Tell me…tell me I'm not just like a brother to you."

She pulled back to stare at his face. This was forward, even for Aang. Aang's trademark half-grin smiled back at her. "You're trying to stall!" she accused, embarrassment still heating her face. "Tell me why you think you can just fly off without me…I mean us. "

"Maybe I am trying to stall. Maybe not. But I'd like a clear-cut answer to my question as much as you do. " Aang was enjoying this game, especially if it put off him revealing that he had no good reason for leaving her behind. Oh sure he had told himself that she might not understand, that the others had started new lives, were trying to settle into post-war life, but none of those seemed good enough reason when facing Katara's sapphire-bright eyes and kissable cinnamon mouth. Toph and sokka he might be able to write off as starting new lives: Toph with her earthbending students and Sokka with the water-tribe navy patrol, but Katara hadn't settled like the others. Come to think of it, mostly she spent time with him…

"That's not fair. I'm supposed to give you some big confession while you just fly off into the sunset and leave me?"

"Sunrise."

"whatever, sunrise. You just go on some big spirit journey that takes you, I don't know, the rest of your life, and I pine for you quietly at home? And worry about you? Is that what you want?" Katara had assumed her classic 'mothering' stance, hands on her hips, staring defiance while her mouth pouted sternly in between scolding. The effect was lessened as he was a good head or so taller than her now, but Aang found it just as cute as ever.

"Maybe you won't pine after me. Maybe you'll open a waterbending school. Maybe you'll be the first woman to teach waterbending in the whole history of the North Pole. You could replace Pakku. Maybe you'll accept some handsome water guy's betrothal necklace…" he was smiling as he said it, yet a twinge of irrational jealously flared in his eyes nonetheless.

"Stop it. You know I wouldn't do that…it's you I want to be with..."

She reached a hand up to rub his head. He caught the hand and used it to draw her in close again. A heartbeat later he had caught her up in a whirlwind of kisses. She finally gave in completely. She leaned against him, kissing him back with a steady rhythmic passion. Their lips came together, tongues trailing briefly between their mouths before pulling away. They kissed like waves, breaking over one another, retreating slightly but still touching, then crashing together again.

Aang's hands tangled in her hair, fingertips pressed into her neck. One of Katara's hands pressed into his bare back, the other clutched his robe. His muscles jumped under her touch, just like before, in the forest. It had been good in the forest, but not like this. Not nearly as mouth bruising, not nearly as stormy and heated as these. Aang moved to the corner of her mouth to across her cheek to her neck and collarbone. Katara moaned.

"Aang…please…" Aang's kisses where trailing dangerously, deliciously downwards. Already her wrap-dress had fallen off her shoulder to drape precariously over one arm. The shirt underneath was cut both low and high, baring her stomach and her cleavage. She felt him mouth her name against the hollow of her throat.

He finally looked up at her, eyes dark, almost black. Desire radiated from those eyes.

"Yes Katara? Please what? Katara." He teased in almost a singsong voice.

"Please…don't leave me." He almost moved to kiss her again, but she repeated her plea before he could cut her off again. "Don't leave me. Take me with you. I couldn't…I…just, please. " She whispered the last word, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I couldn't stand it. You being so wonderful today, you..kissing me and being like this. Then leaving me to worry about you, only to have this day, this night to replay in my mind. Please. "

She blinked, and her tears somehow stayed in her eyelids, making the room swim. "please".

"Katara." He kissed her softly. "Katara." He laid his hands on her hips. "Katara." He slowly walked her out of the study and into the adjoining room. "Katara" he whispered into her ear, repeating it like a mantra against darkness.

"I won't leave you. I can see that now. I promise. Now please, please don't cry. I won't leave you."

Katara clutched at him with all her might and he wrapped his arms just as fiercely around her.

"Aang." She kissed him roughly. "Aang" she tugged him to the floor where his overstuffed fur pallet lay. "Aang" she whispered as she slid his robe from his shoulder. Her hands danced over his bare chest as they began to kiss slowly, savoring each other. "you promised not to leave me. Just remember, you promised." She whispered in between kisses.

"Katara. I love you."

She had heard it before. She had known it before. She had felt the same way before. But those times didn't have the relief and bliss and sweetness this time had. It also didn't have the man Aang had become kneeling before her, bare chest and bare heart in her hands.

"I love you too. "

He launched a new wave of kisses and caresses at her. It was all she could do to keep up, and still she felt like she was drowning in the wake of his passion. His enthusiasm knocked her backwards into the pallet. Her skirts were feeling looser and looser, now that the shoulder wrap was dislodged. His loose robe trailed over her too. He was concentrating kisses on her throat again.

"Aang…"

He cut her off with another hurricane of kisses. Finally he let her speak (and breathe) again.

"Aang…do you think…are we…we're in your bed."

"Are you sure we're not in the clouds?" It was so sappy, so adorably 'Aang' that Katara laughed.

"I don't want to leave you. But do you want me to stop?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself for not asking before he had let her guide him to the floor. but surely she HAD guided him to the bed? Hadn't she initiated…whatever this might turn into?

"I…no."

"Are you sure?"

"No…well…I want…"

"Please, Katara. Let me know. Let me know if I need to stop. I don't want to hurt you. "

She cut him off with a rough insistent kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: as usual, I'm starting this chapter a bit backward from where i left off last time, just to get you back into the mood. No cliffhanger this time, I promise!

disclaimer: avatar is not mine, nor are any of these characters. weep

"Aang." She kissed him roughly. "Aang" she tugged him to the floor where his overstuffed goose-rabbit fur pallet lay. "Aang" she whispered as she slid his robe from his shoulder. Her hands danced over his bare chest as they began to kiss slowly, savoring each other. "you promised not to leave me. Just remember, you promised." She whispered in between kisses.

"Katara. I love you."

She had heard it before. She had known it before. She had felt the same way before. But those times didn't have the relief and bliss and sweetness this time had. It also didn't have the man Aang had become kneeling before her, bare chest and bare heart in her hands.

"I love you too. "

He launched a new wave of kisses and caresses at her. It was all she could do to keep up, and still she felt like she was drowning the wake of his passion. His enthusiasm knocked her backwards into his pallet. Her skirts were feeling looser and looser, now that the shoulder wrap was dislodged. His loose robe trailed over her too. He was concentrating kisses on her throat again.

"Aang…"

He cut her off with another hurricane of kisses. Finally he let her speak (and breathe) again.

"Aang…do you think…are we…we're in your bed."

"Are you sure we're not in the clouds?" it was so sappy, so adorably Aang that Katara laughed.

"I don't want to leave you. But do you want me to stop?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself for not asking before he had let her guide him to the floor. but surely she HAD guided him to the bed? Hadn't she initiated…whatever this might turn into?

"I…no."

"Are you sure?"

"No…well…I want…"

"Please, Katara. Let me know. Let me know if I need to stop. I don't want to hurt you. "

She cut him off with a rough insistent kiss. They parted reluctantly afterward, foreheads resting lightly against each other. Aang's eyes stayed closed, savoring the memory of that kiss and burning the moment fiercely in his memory.

While Aang had paused to savor the moment, Katara had paused to try and move her desire-fogged mind beyond it. Aang was right, she did need to be sure…be sure of whatever happened next.

She marveled at how easy it was to be swept away by the intoxicating flood of emotion Aang stirred in her. She had been being so bold, bolder than she would have dared were it not nighttime, were they not so close, were Aang not too sexy for his own good…

She took a deep breath and reluctantly admitted to herself that it was a bad idea to let things go further. And now for the impossible task of admitting it out loud...

"Aang, as much as I hate to say this…would it be alright if we…stopped here for now? I mean!" she blushed prettily, suddenly demure and shy. "This is all still a bit new…" her hands fumbled together, turning over and over one another in a pantomime of the fluster in her voice.

Aang took her restless hands into his own and held them steady. He gave her forehead a quick reassuring kiss. "Of course."

He grinned, but with empathy in his eyes. "This is all kinda new for me too."

She leaned her forehead on his bare shoulder, their hands still clasped. She could feel his pulse still racing, she could smell his sweat and musk and a faint trace of smoke, which she supposed was from the candles from earlier. But mostly she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, as she was sure it must radiate from her. Her own pulse was slowing, and with it, the world. Slowly the flood of their passion receded into something manageable.

Aang's mental state was being more difficult. He felt like he'd been through a lighting-fire-flash-flood-tornado and then suddenly dumped onto a lake. His heart still beat frantically. He admitted to himself that it was better that they'd stopped, but his body was having trouble keeping up with that conclusion.

But at least she hadn't run away right? At least she was still here, not angry with him, not rejecting him, not scared away. And that alone was worth the painful beating of blood in his head.

Time passed in the darkness with the two of them doing nothing but breathing together and waiting for the flood to abide. Badger Frogs croaked and HummingFlies hummed, and the world around them was still and peaceful, oblivious to the ups and downs and boiled blood of the young.

Finally Aang broke the silence. His shoulder was beginning to ache with the effort of keeping it perfectly still for her to rest on.

"Katara…I guess, if we're not…are you...um. Would you mind if we moved?" he really really didn't know how to ask. In many ways, he still felt like the situation was on thin ice. This was unexplored territory for both of them after all, this intimate, physical side of their relationship. "Did you want to sleep in your own room?"

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled shyly.

"Not really. After all," she looked coyly into his eyes. "I have to make sure you don't try and fly away on me." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek to let him know she was teasing. "I mean," she suddenly hesitated, "that's ok right? You don't' mind, do you?"

"No, no, no!" Aang said, possibly a little too quickly. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

Katara couldn't help but kiss him again. The blush and fluster in his face was just too adorable. As naturally as breathing, Aang kissed her back and before they knew it, another more southerly presence was making itself known. Aang groaned.

"We've gotta stop doing that." He moaned. "It just feels too good. You've got to roll over so I stop getting tempted to kiss you more and more."

Katara grinned into the darkness mischievously, but rolled obediently to the side. She could get used to the thrill of power getting him riled up gave her. As much as she knew it was better to take it slow and not let things go too fast physically she could help but love feeling him get hard for her. It was strangely flattering, Aang's body reacting so obviously, giving such an unequivocal sign of desire for her. And it certainly felt good to rub against that spot…. she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Still, it felt just as good just to be there, with Aang's solid chest against her back and arms wrapping securely around her shoulders. He was holding her tight to him and it felt so…_right. _

Tomarrow she'd wring for details of his plan from him. For tonight, she'd settle for the promise of his company and the security of his embrace.

AN: YAY I finally updated! It took me a long time to evaluate whether or not Katara and Aang were ready to take their physical relationship to the next level. I still plan to have a sex scene, but I want to be sensitive to the fact that this is a big step for them. Now, the process will get nice and speeded up when they end of being alone together several night running…mwa-ha-ha…but i think you'll find the buildup will be just as sweet as the 'final frontier'. And don't forget…there's lots of stuff they can do without actually playing hide-the-staff…

I'm kinda iffy on this point of view. Being omnipotent and knowing what Katara and Aang are both thinking seemed like a great way to get the most from a sex scene to me when I started, but now seems a bit burdensome. What do you think?

I'm gonna go back and edit some old chapters, try and get things to jive with how the finale ended. so far I'm not seeing much discrepancy but feel free to point it out...


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Aang had the dream again

That night, Aang had the dream again. Only this time, instead of a single starry air bison coming to life out of the night sky it was hundreds. Hundreds of glittering constellations swirls around Aang's dream state and lead him forward into the dazzling sunrise. _Hurry_, they seemed to say in low rumbling whispers_, there's something we want to show you._ _Hurry._ And suddenly they were gone, turned into hundreds of shooting stars falling into the east, a breathtaking light show_. Hurry_.

Aang woke and half believed he hadn't. A cinnamon brown arm was flung across his chest and he followed the line of it to the sleeping face of his love. Her dark hair radiated around her on the pillow, and her long eyelashes lay soft on her cheek. Her month parted slightly in her sleep and Aang thought it so captivating he kissed it gently before he even realized what he was doing.

Katara woke with a gasp that quickly turned into a contented sigh, then into a moan as Aang deepened the kiss. She moved closer to him, idly winding her leg around his. She barely had enough time to try and curl closer to him when he broke off from their kiss with a groan.

"What? What is it?" she said, confused. Aang blushed and tried to clamber to his feet. Katara would have none of it, and grabbed his waist. "No running off" she pouted.

He struggled, but his heart wasn't in it and Katara's hands suddenly discovered what he'd been trying to hide. "Oh!" she blushed. "You're…wow." Her sapphire water tribe eyes darkened with mischievous intent. She draped over his back as he tried to hide his 'problem'. "That was fast…. you must really like my kisses…" and she leaned in to steal one.

"That's not it! I mean…not to say I don't like your kisses…" he blushed harder and sweat rolled down the back of his neck, "I woke up with this…" and he moaned deep in his throat at what Katara did next.

She had finally wrestled an arm around his back and while he had been trying to explain himself she had groped him. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Something about how embarrassed he was or how wonderful it was to be so desired or maybe just a sudden rush of boldness at having woken up in his bed. Whatever it was had had inspired her to have a more personal encounter with that…. with his…. with that curious hardness she had felt against her yesterday and last night.

She rubbed him through his clothes and watched his eyes darken, then close in pleasure. He was breathing heavily, hotly against the shoulder she had thrown over him to keep him pinned and seated. But it was her hand keeping him pinned now.

She got a little bolder, seeing the look on his face. She loosened his sash with one hand and slipped the other into his pants. He moaned. Katara's breath caught at the deliciousness of that moan. She wormed her way past his loincloth and met an interesting combination of textures.

The first thing she noticed was that while the…thing, she couldn't bring herself to name it, itself was swollen and firm, the skin around it was amazingly soft and warm. She wrapped her hand round it, squeezing just a bit. It was such a foreign, novel Thing to be holding, and yet felt comfortable being in her hand. She was starting to rub her palm up and down the length, exploring the feel of its ridges and knob. Aang squirmed and clutched at her arm.

"Katara…what, what are you…ahh," he gasped and arched his hips into her hand as her hand brushed his balls. "Doing?"

"Do...do you not like it? Am I hurting you?" Katara hesitated.

"No! No! It feels wonderful…I just...ahh!"

Katara had followed a prominent ridge from its base to another soft warm area that also fit invitingly in her cupped hand. She began massaging the mound gently, still staring at Aang's flushed face. Just watching him squirm was terribly arousing. She could feel herself grew moist and hot.

"Katara, Please, Please, I need to...please. I need to finish…let me…please…". His eyes a dark pewter grey, and his fingers were digging into her upper arm.

"How, how do I do that?" she stammered, trying to attempt a low sexy voice but faltering with uncertainty.

"I didn't, I mean, you don't have to do it…I could, um, go do it myself…." Aang tried to pull her hand out of his pants but she held him tighter.

"No. I want to," she swallowed, "do this. For you. I mean," and she squirmed with embarrassment but finally admitted, "I kind of…like it. I like touching you." And she was so embarrassed by her admittance that she buried her face in Aang's neck to avoid looking at him. "I'm not sure what to do to help you though."

Aang shifted and kissed her temple, savoring her scent. He wrapped an arm around her back and tightened her to him. Her hand still held his groin hostage. Aang raised his hips and let his pants slide down to give her better access. She 'eep'ed to herself as she felt his member seem to expand just from being freed.

"Here." He splayed her fingers on certain hotspots he knew well. "If you're sure, then, try rubbing here. Like this." He guided her movements. "yeeesss" He breathed into her ear. "that feels amazing." He let his hand fall to the blankets as she picked up the pace. "yeessss." Katara began to overcome her embarrassment with arousal and desire to please. She still hadn't looked at the Thing since she started and she turned to look now. She felt his notice her looking at him and immediately shifted back before really registering what she'd seen.

She kept her hand moving, slow, careful strokes at first. Aang gripped her to him and hissed "Faster. Please. Faster." His fingers curled in the blankets on his free hand and he clutched at her ever harder. "Katara!" She rubbed frantically, wanting to please him, wanting to help him, rubbing her leg against his calf, feeling her breasts rub against his side every time he squirmed against her hand. She was almost as short of breath as he was. He writhed. Her hand was starting to cramp from the awkward angle. She began to start to worry that she wasn't doing something right, that maybe she was hurting him. Aang then clutched at her, hard.

"Katara! I'm! And she felt drops of warms fall over her hand and arm as his member gave a mighty twitch. Startled, she jerked her hand away. Aang's grip on her relaxed as his muscles un-tensed. He drew up some blanket to wipe himself and her off.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I got you all messy." She lifted her head and met his eyes. They were full of Love and Contentment. "Thank you." He tilted her chin to kiss her.

She lost herself in his kiss.

After a minute or three they parted and Katara was surprised to see the Thing still upright. Now that she had brought herself to look at it, it struck Katara as being sort of…ridiculous. Standing up proudly to the sky, contrary to anything else on the landscape of Aang's body. A bead of cum still remained in its 'eye', and Katara could now see all the ridges and folds her fingers had foreshadowed.

"It…it's still, um, hard?" she quavered.

"It goes away after a little bit. It's actually softer than it was…"

"Wow." She said, and then hid herself in his shoulder again at having been caught staring at it. "How often does it…you know?"

"Every morning…every time I think of…never mind." Aang blushed and drew his loincloth over his parts.

"Every morning? Really?"

"Well…yeah. All of them are like that. It's called, um, morning wood." He cast his eyes upward in embarrassment. "It's just a natural occurrence, even when I don't have a beautiful woman in my arms."

Katara thought that deserved a kiss.

"So you're like that every morning? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Well, maybe. Usually I either, erm, 'take care of it' or let it go away on it's own."

"So guys are ready for, you know what, every morning?" Katara was incredulous.

"Kind of."

"Hmmm"

Katara filed the information away for further consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sigh. a mini-update to tide you over. Lots of dialogue.

Disclaimer: sadly, none of these characters are mine. I just make them dance for your personal entertainment. DANCE PUPPETS DANCE!

WRITING START!

Aang pulled the blankets around them and wrapped Katara in both arms

Aang pulled the blankets around them and wrapped Katara in both arms. The sun hadn't quite risen and the temple was still cool from the morning dew and canyon drafts. Katara burrowed into the hollow of Aang's chest. _I can't believe I just did that!_ She thought scandalously. _I just touched his…Thing! I just made him come…wow. _ _What would Sokka say if he knew…._

Katara mentally jumped. They were together now, weren't they? They would have to tell Sokka, and tell Toph, and tell Zuko…well maybe not Zuko so much. _Dad would want to know, and Gran-gran and Master Pakku and Suki and…_

"Aang?"

"Mmm?" Amazingly, to Katara, he was starting to fall back asleep. Albeit with a supremely content look on his face, but still.

"We're together now right? I mean, Together, together?"

He smiled with closed eyes.

"Definitely."

"How are we gonna tell people?"

Aang shrugged. "I dunno, does it matter how?"

"I guess not…I mean, we are going to tell people right?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, if we tell them about Us, we'd have to tell them about your air nomad vision."

Aang began idling tracing circles on Katara's hip, eyes still closed. Katara laid a hand on his bare chest and laid her forehead against his. "Aang?"

"Yeah, I guess we'd have to. I just…I'd feel guilty." He admitted, sighing and opening his eyes.

"Guilty?" she started, "about Us? About us being Together?" Her face fell. Aang hastily amended his statement, wanting to banish that sad look as soon as possible.

"No! Never! I'd never feel bad about this." He took her hand and pressed it against his heart. "Ever." He kissed her fingers. Katara's expression lifted.

"What did you mean, then?"

"I'd feel guilty for them uprooting and following me around the world, _again_, mind you, and I'd feel almost as bad _not_ telling them before I go-"

"_We_ go." Katara interrupted, her mouth set stubbornly. "Not you alone. Not while I'm around." Aang resisted the urge to laugh and kiss that stubborn mouth. He successfully resisted only the first urge. He really loved that mouth of hers, no matter what it was doing, but when it puckered slightly into that adorable little stubborn blossom on her face he found it hard to resist. And now, he was ever so thankful that he didn't have to.

He kissed her long and hard, cradling her jaw line in his hands. Aang was kissing her like an earthbender, persistant and confident, almost bruising her mouth in his fervor. It was almost a dominating kiss, and the novelty of Aang being forceful was exciting and novel. When they broke apart, Katara an adorable flushed and flustered look to rival the adorableness of her stubborn face. Aang almost bent to kiss that mouth as well, but Katara placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Aang." She chided gently. "You were saying? How we are going to tell people about Us?" she prompted. He sighed.

"I don't know, it's just that our friends are settling down; figuring out how to live in a world without the war…Sokka and Suki have their Navy Patrols for bandits, and each other. Toph has her Earthbending students…she was even talking about opening a school back in the earth kingdom. Zuko…Zuko would flip if he heard of me going on an extended trip! He'd go on and on about how he needs my "diplomatic presence" and all my "responsibilities". I know if I told Sokka or Toph they'd want to follow me, and I'd just feel really bad for interrupting their lives…"

He sighed, and hugged Katara.

"I don't know how long this is going to take. I don't even know if I can even accomplish something like this…I don't even know what my goal will look like in the end. I mean…when I, I mean, we, were trying to end the war; I knew what that looked like. I could picture how the world had been, what the world was without war. There's just so much I don't know. And I'm not ok with dragging my friends into my uncertainty."

"I don't think they'd understand my reasons either…that I'm the Last of my people…"

"I understand." Katara said quietly, so much that Aang almost missed it. "I know what it's like to be the last. Aang looked Katara in the eyes and could almost see the little girl she was remembering being.

"I was the only waterbender in the south. The only person with these strange abilities. I wanted, no, longed for someone to show me how to use them. For someone to praise what I did. To use them to help people..." Her tone was nostalgic, with past loneliness cracking her voice. "Sokka would call me a freak sometimes. I'd always get defensive and angry. I tried not to show it, but it hurt. I wouldn't have traded my waterbending for anything, but…" She smiled sadly at Aang.

"More than anything I wished I had someone else with my skills to relate to. That's one reason I was so happy to find you…"

Aang looked slightly surprised. "but I wasn't even...you didn't even know I was the avatar then."

"You were a bender of ANY kind. The first I'd really seen other than fire. Besides," and she smiled mischiviously, "you were really really cute."

Aang chuckled and settled back into the bedding. "Really really cute, huh?"

She gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "So anyway…"

He sighed.

"Katara, do we have to decide now? I just want to lay back and sleep in with you. I mean, the sun's not even up yet, Katara."

"Actually it is up." She pointed toward the pinkening sky out the stone window. "or it's about to be up." Aang sighed.

"You always have to try and prove me wrong?"

"No! I don't always…" Katara's indignant cry faded as she saw his teasing grin. She pouted her lips and gave him a mock glare. She then sighed and settled beside Aang.

"We need to talk about this eventually you know."

"I know."

"So you agree we will, right?"

"Katara…let's just enjoy the moment, ok?"

She sighed and let herself fully give in to the peace of the morning. from their spot on the floor, she could just see the bands of rose pink highlight the sky, shot through with lazy wisps of orange cloud. If she concentrated, she could hear the whistle and rush of the canyon winds, as constant and soft as the surf she was more accustomed to waking up hearing. The slight wail of those winds contrasted in the stillness with Aang's gentle breath on her shoulder. The breath of the land and the wind of the body. Katara half-smiled at the poetry of the idea. Eventually the rhythm of Aang's peaceful breathing lulled her to sleep, where she dreamt lightly of Air Nomads and flights of Orange Gliders across the sky.

------------------------------

AN: I feel like I really didn't accomplish anything this chapter. Except for maybe examining the way this couple banters over pillow talk. I imagine it'd be hard to get Aang to talk about anything serious in bed. I channeled alot of the spirit of the "western air temple" episode when I was writing this bit. I actually do think i have a tentative structure for the next section, which should speed up the updates a bit. :D just keep sending me reminder (nagging) reviews to make me write faster. :D

Part of what may be holding me back is my hesitation to write the other Avatar characters. I think I'm getting the hang of Aang and Katara's 'voices', but I don't even know the first THING about writing Toph.

Well, even if this chappie fails, I needed to get that conversation out of the way to move on to the next section.

As always, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE your reviews. Makes me feel confidient when people take the time to comment on my story. and a Confident Zab is an Updating-Sooner Zab! Also, thank you mandy_kota of CAPSLOCK_KATAANG for lighting a fire under my butt to update.

...and I will so sue you if you have a glider!sex scene in your fic before I have mine. *pout *

By the way, on Mediaminer I've put up the smut version of this chapter which I immediately cut from the story for being waaaay out of character. (I was in one of _those_ moods when I tried to sit down and write the other day). and for some reason doesnt like my link...so you'll have to search for my username: zabchan.

/fanfic/view_/158123/553793#fic_c


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry long time no update, but I had been trying to get back into the story for a few months now but I wasn't liking anything I was coming up with. This is my muse and my compromise. I guess, I, like Aang, have an indecision problem. I keep changing which theory I want the characters to explore. : P I finally decided to just sit down and write until the path was clear.

Additional edit: I've been in Japan on study abroad and JUST NOW gotten internet at my dorm. I've had some internet at the school I'm at, but I'm only allowed an hour a day and usually I'm in class when the computer lab is open. (it's a small school…) but at last, I can go back to my crack, the intarwebs, and upload some stuff I worked on in between learning japanese and making my parents wish they'd never offered to pay my cellphone bill while I was in japan as my Xmas gift. XD

START

Aang was driving Katara nuts. Over the last few days he'd been dodging the idea of the trip any way that he could. Well, to be fair, he was more dodging _talking _about the trip. And to be even more specific, Katara suspected he was really dodging talking to the others about the trip. What made it even more infuriating was that since he didn't bring up his visions and personal quest, the subject of their new physical relationship was never brought up either. She wanted to be open about it; she didn't like hiding it, it made her feel like something was wrong about their feelings.

Katara finally cornered him at dinner, three nights after the initial conversation. The original kitchen space at the air temple had been collapsed in by Azula's airship fleet in the days right before Sozin's Comet, but the city-like temple complex had also boasted a bakery in its prime, separate from the main communal kitchens. It hadn't been hard to covert the bread ovens into regular cooking ovens, according to Aang anyway. Something about the ventilation and temperature regulation and shape of the oven needed to be different and a bunch of Air and Fire science that Katara could only blink her eyes at and nod at appropriate intervals.

The bakery currently had a giant statue making up one of the walls, a meditating Air Nomad of clay and bronze that had assumedly been knocked down during the first attack on the temple. Aang could have righted it with Earthbending, but it ended up being just the right height (lying down) for a long table through what had been the façade of the bakery. At the moment the statue's back bore their humble clay cups and dishes.

When Aang came down to supper (it was her night to cook) he found rice, cashews, curry, and Katara with her hands on her hips. She had That Face on. The We-Need-To-TALK face. Aang put on a face of his own. He attempted his favorite innocently charming, Gotta Love Me I'm The Avatar Don't Hurt Me, face. To Aang's surprise, it actually worked, and Katara relaxed a trifle.

"Aang. We need to talk about the next step, Katara said firmly, moving the pot of rice to the statue's table-clothed back.

"The next step?" Aang faltered. "You mean…in Us? In our relationship?"

Katara was confused at his blush for a moment. Then she caught a blush of her own.

"Oh! Well…that too, but," she twiddled the braid hanging from her left shoulder, "I actually meant the next step in your journey. You know, the one you've been having dreams about."

"Oh, yeah." Aang wrestled his impertinent hindbrain out of the gutter and Earthbended stools from the stone floor for them.

"What did you have to do that for? I had two chairs in the corner over there." She teasingly scolded. "Show off".

Aang grinned.

"Anyway," Katara resumed, carrying the curry pot to the 'table', "what IS the next step?" I mean, you seemed all ready to go randomly into the wilderness alone, why are you suddenly avoiding the subject?"

"Not randomly. East." Aang defended. "Following the dreams."

"Ok, west then. Ok, maybe only slightly less randomly." Katara placed a tin plate with rice and curry in front of Aang. He ignored it.

"I guess I…didn't have anyone else involved before. Now I kind of feel like I should have a better plan than following my own instincts and night visions. But I still don't really want to uproot everybody. I guess I'm trying to figure out how to tell them. If to tell them. If maybe, I dunno, maybe I need more than just the visions to guide me?"

Aang suddenly furrowed his brow and clutched the spoon tight in his fist. "I worked myself up to the point where I could just go! The wind felt right and my heart was ready! But then I started thinking I wanted one last time with you. I wanted to leave you with a good memory of me, in case…" he sighed. "But now I'm just second guessing everything. The heartwind blows but the mindstone sits." He picked at the grains on his plate.

"Heartwind?" Katara knew it probably knew it was the wrong thing to pick out of his speech, but curiosity got the better of her. "Mindstone?"

"It's an Airbender thing. Heartwind is a person's will to change; mindstone is the desire to stay the same. Never mind, it's just something Monk Ieroba used to quote all the time. I used to think he just made it up." Aang stirred his curry absently into his rice

"Well, how hard would it be to make a plan?" Katara said encouragingly. "After dinner we could break out some maps and take some notes and try to guess where the spirits want to send you. Maybe they want you to visit the different temples? Maybe visit places where there might still be wild Air bison? Maybe…"

"Katara." He cut her off, uncharacteristically. "This was a quest given to me by the spirits. My people are over a hundred years gone. Do you really think I can just stare at a map and come up with something the fire lords haven't? I'm starting to think maybe the spirits want me to trust them to follow the visions they send me." It came out much more biting and harsh than Aang intended. Katara snapped.

"I'm just trying to HELP! You keep going back and forth on this! Don't give me grief when you're the one being indecisive!"

"Indecisive!? I was ready to fly off three days ago! Really, a week ago, but I decided to do something nice for you! You're the one who made me change my decision by including you! And now, by including you, I have to tell everybody else, and ruin all of their lives! I should have just gone when I had the chance…" He regretted it the second the words left his mouth. Katara's face was a mix of hurt, anger and shock. The shock dissipated first.

"You think it's nice of you to reawaken all these feelings in me and run away? You think it causes your friends less anguish to find you gone without a trace? You think they'd be less likely to uproot themselves looking for you, to worry about you?" She was half-shouting now. "I never meant that you had to ask them to go with you! I just wanted you to explain yourself!"

Katara threw her spoon at her plate with a clatter. She rose from her seat stormily. "FINE then! Leave if we-I'm such a BURDEN to you! Don't let your guilty conscience about making me finally admit I love you, then taking off hold you back! Just GO!" she ran from the room, face in her hands.

"Katara!" he called after her, his anger and defensiveness converted into frustration and irritancy. "Come back! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Katara! You know I don't think that! Come back and talk to me."

Her footsteps echoed into the old novice quarters in the east wing. Aang bended a slipstream around himself for a burst of speed to catch her when she got to her room. He overshot and ended up tackling her against her bedroll. He held her tight even as she beat on his arms. "You promised! You promised!" Aang couldn't tell if her cries were anguished or angry.

Katara knew she was being irrational, somewhere in the back of her head. She couldn't force Aang to do anything, she knew. She knew she had snapped at Aang, but it just went to show how frightening the thought was to her. The memories of all the times she had nearly lost him, all the times her stomach had churned with worry that the sprits had called him to their realm once and for all. Her right hand was clutching his arm so hard that her fingernails were leaving little half-moons of bruised skin, while her left hand fought Aang trying to grab it. She was frustrated at with him, but that the same time wanted to anchor him to her, prevent him from flying away.

During the war, every time she'd felt this panicked worry she'd been able to freeze herself with purpose and tell herself that he was The Avatar after all, and that danger was just part of being at war and having such a powerful destiny. But now that she had given in, now that she had kissed him, held him, seen him so very very human, now that she had embraced the idea that they could be together like men and women were…well, it was hard to form the defensive ice like she had done all those other worrisome times.

Again, she knew her feelings were sudden, irrational, but every time he talked about leaving her it struck her heart like a mallet against a gong. Ever the days the thought had been winding her up, and her nightmares of late consisted of a note, an empty bed, and the lonely wind moaning through empty caves in the canyon wall. She should have berated herself for not having faith in him…. but at the moment that part of her huddled in the corner of her mind, hiding from the almost blind-with-worry tantrum that Aang was trying to pin against her bedroll.

"Katara, please!" Aang pleaded, but he was having trouble thinking of what to say while wrestling Katara. Part of him, (a part that was trying very hard to avoid Katara's right knee) was grinning like an idiot at the idea that he was pinning a feisty, writhing Katara against a bedroll and that she was gripping his arm like…like someone in the throes of what Toph liked to call "a landslide". After another jab of Katara's knee hit only a few inches to the left of what Toph liked to call "the boulders" (after a few too many Omashu Ale tankards,) Aang gave up trying to talk. Instead, he attempted the strategy for quieting Katara that had worked the last few times they had fought as a couple. He surged forward, catching her mouth into a kiss.

_Curse Aang for trying this again with me-brlbleburlblemmmm _said Katara's mind. Her initial panic withdrew like the tides, letting only the feel of Aang's mouth flood her thoughts. This kiss (only later did she realize that she was starting to collect memories of his kisses and file them by what element they reminded her of) was a Waterbender kiss. But unlike the hurricane or rhythmic tidal kiss he'd given her the first night they'd slept in the same bed, this kiss was like a Waterbender Healer. It soothed her doubts, washed her panic away, and was a balm to her worry. His lips held hers and doctored them, licking and sucking her tongue gently. His mouth opening and closing, trailing his wet lips after the momentary retreat of Aang's caressing tongue. Her blood didn't boil like it had days prior, but it simmered and a deep but slow drum beat of wanting seemed to fill her ears.

He broke the kiss (even though it was fairer to say he broke the kisses,) and between them a moment passed when all they knew was the blue or grey of each other's eyes.

"I know you worry about me. And I know I am pretty bad about running forward with more conviction that plan, but," He relaxed the tension in his arms that had been concentrated on caging her body. His weight on Katara made her sink further into the plush of the blankets. "You have to trust me sometimes. Have I ever broken a promise?"

"No," she mouthed. Her voice deserted her. Suddenly she just felt so tired, and so comfortable there, caught between Aang and a soft place. She slowly raised her hands, and placed them on his temples. His soft black fuzz had grown into soft black hair almost long enough to thread her fingers through. She pulled his tattooed forehead to rest against hers, closing her eyes to savor the feel of his breath on her skin. "I do trust you. It's the rest of the world I'm worried about."

AN: I do too many AN's, prolly, but I'm still insecure about my writing I think. Katara is proving harder to write than I thought. I'm clutching my hair arguing with my muse about how emotional Katara can be when anxious about her loved ones…on one hand, she was amazingly strong when aang disappeared to fight the fire lord, or when he went into a trance and was threatened at the northpole. But then she was emotional, snappish and extreme when dealing with Zuko and memories of her mother. Or with her dad during the Awakening. What I really don't want is to make her seem like a victim to her emotions without recognizing that Katara has this affectionate, emotional, passionate side to her. It's a delicate balance. Maybe I spend too much time in exposition sorting out katara's feelings…I suspect I needed to write out my justifications as some kind of defense mechanism.

This is why I've decided to get this chapter beta tested first. Can you edit this work by putting notes and corrections in different colors erin?

I have another chapter written about aang going to zuko but I need a transition bridge between this chapter and it. Tempted to leave this as the chapter end then start the next chapter with a bit of exposition explaining that aang committed to telling the rest of the gang and they both agreed to spend some time hatching a plan and preparing supplies.

I think somehow Aang's reluctance to move forward mirrors my own doubts about where to take this story. I also reaaaaallly don't feel confident enough to have the whole gang come along.

Hmm...Well, to be entirely honest, you don't have to have the whole gang come along. Dealing with just two characters, especially two characters with such complex interactions as Aang and Katara, could easily take up as much time as you're willing to give. And you could get away with just having the two of them travelling. This does present the problem of how to explain the others not coming. There's an easy one for Sokka and Suki, and that is making Suki pregnant; then Sokka feels compelled not to come/is told by Suki that she doesn't want him to. You've already mentioned Toph's students, so those could be expanded upon to create a decent excuse for her, and with Zuko, he's the Firelord, and I personally think that at the very least Mai would put her foot down about him leaving. Then I'm assuming you'd want Momo and Appa, or at least Appa for ease of travel (although if you don't, not taking them would also be easy to get aounrd.) I guess the hardest part will be making it sound natural.

In regards to this chapter, I really like it. It has some nice emotional complexity between Katara and Aang that reflects on their personalities and characters. The only complaint I have is that you go a little overboard on the metaphors after a while. Otherwise, great job.


	8. Chapter 8

Aang decided to get the worst over first. His last dream had seemed even more urgent, and even as he flew toward the capital he struggled with his Airbender instincts. _Fly away_, the wind seemed to say. _Just drift with me…the horizon is yours. Be free in the way only the wind can be…_

Aang sighed. His glider fell slightly as he passed over a cold section of ocean water, losing the thermal he'd been riding over shallower, sun warmed shore waters. He stretched an arm out in front of him and with a circling motion, bent a vortex to cannon himself into the upper sky.

Long ago, when he had been just an apprentice monk, he wouldn't have hesitated to follow the whisperings of the air. It seemed a genetic, chronic case of wanderlust. But now that he was older, and what Roku had called "a fully realized avatar", his flighty nature was tempered by the other three elements. Now when the wind stirred his nomadic blood, the earth called him back to the home he had made, the friends whose lives he would upset by running. The fire in his spirit spoke to him of his duty, his post-war work with Zuko, and the righteous passion he felt about helping others and ushering peace. And the water…

Thinking of water made images of pleasure bubble up in his mind. His blood stirred at the sweet memory of the press of her lips, the heat of her body against his.

Water may not have argued against the idea of absolute freedom, but it sure wouldn't let him go alone.

The Capital Island of the Fire Nation loomed ahead as Aang swooped low. It had almost become a tradition for him to buzz the guard towers of Azulon's Gate and again at the road leading to the inner city. The watchmen at the gate had grown so used to him they barely seemed to look up when he looped past them in the air. Aang felt just a bit peeved that they didn't even notice his arrival and faintly considered Waterbending a nice high wave at them, just to shake things up. He sighed and flew on, however. The moment had already passed and to circle around again just to pull a prank seemed too deliberate and almost mean.

"Geez," he thought, "I feel so old…not wanting to take the time to ruffle some feathers…"

At the Inner Tower he decided to shake things up a bit, even if what he did wouldn't have been as shocking as a wave to the face. He dove fast, looping first for more height. Aang shot through the open guard platform, closing his glider to make a straight arrow of his body. He torpedoed through startled guards and ambushed captains before cannoning out the other side. Just before he lost his momentum is the open air he snapped open his glider to swoop up the dead volcano-side. He smiled as the wind carried the sounds of residual shock and confusion from the watchmen behind him. _Ahh; no matter how much the other elements affect me…I always have that Air sense of humor. _

Aang had landed inside the west palace courtyard and was greeted by the spicy-tang fragrance of typical fire-nation flowers at the height of summer. Cicada Moths buzzed in the trees as heat rippled from the roof of the shaded walkways.

"Ahh, Aang! Am I glad to see you!" Zuko rushed out to Aang, uncharacteristically enthusiastic to see the Avatar. He was in full monarch regalia, his normally shaggy black hair straightened and pulled back within an inch of its life into the Royal Topknot. He had a broad smile on his face, and an unexpected lightness in his stride, like he'd shed fifty pounds overnight and wasn't adjusted to the gravity difference. He gave aang a breath-knocking clap on the back, a gesture so out of character for Zuko Aang couldn't help but stare at the young fire lord in puzzlement.

"Don't mind Zuko today, Mai said, steeping out of the shadows of the terrace overhang. "He's just happy because we just got rid of some annoying earth kingdom nobles this morning after having them as guests for 10 days."

Zuko starting leading Aang into the residential areas of the palace, passing a pair of seemingly unarmed guards who were clad in the burgundy and gold of the royal firebenders. "I'm not allowed to be excited when my friend comes to see me?" Zuko said, not quite mock-indignantly.

Mai smiled ever so slightly and answered sarcastically. "Of course not. You're only allowed to be relieved that The Avatar arriving means you have a good excuse to leave those earth kingdom nobles' daughters to their own bickering, and no longer have to listen to them hinting at what a great diplomatic match they'd make for you."

Zuko threw up his hands. "Can you blame me? Last week I would have welcomed Azula showing up at my door with ten airships if it would have meant I could peel Ju-lee, Mei Ling and Xio Pei from my shadow."

Mai and Zuko had led Aang to a small fenced-in veranda, hung with mosquito nets and delicately painted porcelain wind chimes. The stark red tassels of the chimes waved lazily in the occasional breeze, emitting a half-hearted clink every so often. Even the aromatic candles in the dark corners seemed to burn lazily in the near-tropical fire nation weather.

"They hint at it even though they know Mai is your girlfriend?" Aang innocently asked, then regretted it. Zuko suddenly colored and Mai deliberately looked away. Their footsteps up the veranda stairs seemed to fall like drumbeats in the awkward silence. "Well," Zuko started, but Mai interrupted him. "It's not the right time. The politics of the world today require that Zuko appear available and open to…treaty arrangements. He needs to look open to new…friendships with the earth kingdom." She suddenly put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and flashed it at Aang, diplomatically.

Zuko's expression had been sliding along his expression range from awkward eye shifting to scowl and finally settled in the 'pout' section. He interjected, a bit too suddenly, "but as soon as some of these trade agreements settle, that won't be needed anymore, I don't see why-" Mai interrupted Zuko again by forcefully flinging the delicately carved lattice doors to the veranda open. A table had been set up with cups and saucers.

"A runner came from the observatory to announce your arrival." Mai explained, perhaps just a bit louder than necessary "And we thought some tea would be nice. Are you hungry? We could get one of the servants-"

"No, I mean, thanks, I'm good though." Aang shifted. He felt guilty, not knowing what to say to Zuko's girlfriend. It was awkward, sitting across the table from someone who had thrown knives at your head, but mostly it was the way she seemed like the antithesis of what he was. He was a happy, sometimes carefree bender who liked to wear his heart on his sleeve and live life to the fullest. She always came off as dark and unemotional, pessimistic and restrained.

But Zuko liked her (maybe even loved her? Who knew…) so he'd have to learn to get past the awkwardness. Eventually. Maybe in another five years. He hid a sigh from his hosts. He really really wished he hadn't said anything earlier, but the couple had seemed to be past it.

"So, what brings you to the palace today? We didn't have anything scheduled, and you said something about wanting some weeks off for 'Avatar Business' at the last ambassador meeting."

_Here it is. Maybe I'll just start with the easy request. _

"I wanted to do some research on what happened to my people. I was wondering if the fire nation kept records of the orders and the fighting during the raids on the Air temples. First hand accounts for preference, if there are any left."

Zuko's look was hard, but tempered by pity, and a bit of shame. "Our history books haven't been entirely faithful in reporting the events. It's not a part of our history I'm exactly proud of." He stared at his hand, flexing it once then laying it back on the arm of the chair. He looked Aang in the eyes, his mouth turned down slightly at the corners.

"I don't think you're going to like what you find. I'm afraid it's just going to be a lot about military cruelty and ruin. Are you sure you want to dig up those kinds of ghosts? I mean, what exactly are you trying to find out?"

Aang's eyes narrowed and he leaned back slightly, shoulders squaring defensively. Zuko traced his face where healthy flesh met scar in a frustrated motion. "Look, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, I tend to get a bit paranoid sometimes." He admitted. "I just wanted to warn you that if you really want to see those kinds of documents you should be prepared to face what's in them."

Aang nodded, but held firm. "I have a…project I want to do soon. Involving the fate of the Air Nomads. And I need whatever I can find on their history to do it. Can you help me?"

"I can write you up a royal pass to the National archives. With emphasis that you are to be allowed to see anything you ask for. Normally, I'd imagine anywhere the Avatar wanted to look these days people would let him," here Zuko rolled his eyes and cocked a half smile at Mai, "but the guys down at the national archives are all about needing the right piece of paper, right Mai?" Mai shot him a half-strength Look and suppressed a smile.

Aang cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "I get the feeling I'm missing something"

"Never mind Aang, it's a sort of private joke, it's not important." Zuko reached for a glazed tea mug with ripples in the white clay. He blew on the tea gently. "Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Aang opened his mouth and hesitated. The Earthbender in his brain was nagging at him that he should wait to bring up the journey with Zuko. _You should go comb over the archives_, it said, _come up with a plan, a foundation. Get a base of information to build on before you involve more people. This way you can take your time and figure things out right? And extra days alone with Katara don't hurt either, eh? _

The other elements in his mind all at least agreed that the last line in Earth's thinking was an excellent point.

"Yes." He lied. "When do you think would be a good time to check out those archives?"


End file.
